beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 15
is the fifteenth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The episode starts with Lee having a nightmare about Ray telling him that he was weak and that the championships were much tougher than that. Lee walks out at thinks about his last battle with Miguel and that he let his whole team down while training. As he reflects back on his mistake he tries to make sure that doesn't happen again. The next day, the teams starts to worry about Lee and he doesn't seem to have fun. They encounter a pair of beyblading jugglers (Raul and Julia) in Madrid's main square, who also happen to be trick bladers. As Lee and Julia criticize each others blading skills, he challenges Julia to a bey battle. Before the battle starts, Julia demands a team battle against Ray too along with Raul. The battle begins as Raul and Julia stay in sync and work together as Ray and Lee's teamwork start to fall apart. As Ray continues to try to help, Lee keeps ignoring his warnings as he falls into their trap. Raul and Julia use their Twin Gemini attack to defeat Lee and he faints due to the lack of sleep. As F-Dynasty has their tag team request approved by Mr. Dickenson, they feel confident that White Tiger X would agree to their challenge. As Tyson and Ray meet up with each other, they converse about Lee as he is worried that he isn't telling him what's going on. After Tyson gives Ray advice, Lee and Ray's tag team match with F-Dynasty is about to start as Ray and Lee agrees to Raul and Julia's request. While the match goes on, Lee still continues to ignore Ray's warning as the struggle to work together while Raul and Julia continues to stay in sync. Lee's emotions starts to get out of control and so does his bey as it keeps hitting the stadium. Ray decides to hit Lee's bey and they both ended with a stadium out and F-Dynasty wins the match. Lee collapses. In the end Ray and the rest of the team supports Lee. Major Events *Ray and Lee lose against Julia and Raul. *Ray and Lee lose to Julia and Raul again in the tag team match. Characters *Lee *Ray Kon *Mr. Dickenson *Hiro Granger *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Tao *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Tala *Kai Hiwatari *Bryan Kuznetsov (flashback) *Max Tate *Rick Anderson *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Miguel *Mathilda *Aaron *Claude *Barthez Beyblades *Driger G *Galeon 2 *Torch Pegasus *Thunder Pegasus Featured Beyattles *Ray Kon & Lee (Driger G & Galeon 2) vs Raul and Julia Fernandez (Torch Pegasus & Thunder Pegasus) = Raul (Torch Pegasus) and Julia (Thunder Pegasus) Trivia *In the English dub: **Julia slapping Lee in the face when he criticizes their performance is not shown. Gallery tumblr_onr339motH1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onr39y90dG1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onr2fqODyg1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onr2r1mODq1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onr2dvLYPG1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onr3o6KtqY1w4q252o1_1280.png Ray04.jpg Lee_bekommt_kein_Schlaf.jpg Lee_und_Ray1.jpg tumblr_n9t6g7dhgP1qjtl9bo1_500.png Images8.jpeg All starz.jpg Screenshot_20190904-172816_1.jpg Screenshot_20190904-172843_1.jpg Screenshot_20190904-173053_1.jpg Screenshot_20190902-230245_1.jpg Screenshot_20190902-230252_1.jpg Screenshot_20190901-170309_1.jpg S03E15-181548_1.jpg S03E15-181658_1.jpg S03E15-182125_1.jpg S03E15-182133_1.jpg S03E15-182143_1.jpg S03E15-182213_1.jpg S03E15-182227_1.jpg S03E15-182236_1.jpg Screenshot_20191003-130451_1.jpg S03E15-104607_1.jpg S03E15-104800_1.jpg S03E15-104721_1.jpg S03E15-104541_1.jpg S03E15-110320_1.jpg S03E15-110324_1.jpg S03E15-110327_1.jpg S03E15-123439_1.jpg S03E15-113908_1.jpg S03E15-134158_1.jpg S03E15-134140_1.jpg S03E15-134206_1.jpg S03E15-134217_1.jpg S03E15-220354_1.jpg S03E15-220420_1.jpg S03E15-134230_1.jpg S03E15-220444_1.jpg S03E15-220730_1.jpg S03E15-222111_1.jpg S03E15-221001_1.jpg S03E15-222125_1.jpg S03E15-223041_1.jpg S03E15-134058_1.jpg S03E15-223001_1.jpg S03E15-222916_1.jpg S03E15-223051_1.jpg S03E15-222834_1.jpg S03E15-223309_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes